


Over and over. The same cycle we wish to break.

by orphan_account



Series: Beaten and weak but still we live. [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce really loves his science okay?, Clint is Natashas bitch, Fury is furious, I think I spelled things wrong, Loki is seriously misunderstood but still an ass to everyone, M/M, Need me a beta, This is going to be crazy, WoW tags!, volunteers anyone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trial. Loki would have been fine with execution. But no. Banishment to the same realm he so desperately tried to conquer. Stripped of all but the most basic of magics and expected to HELP the same team that brought him so shamefully easily down. And now he gets the… Pleasure of getting to know the ‘avengers’. What a pathetic bunch of whelps.<br/>But that engineer… That look in his eyes. So familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holy fuck Nyan cat is attacking.

(( This is just a preview, taster type thing. If it gets a good response I might write more, longer chapters included. ))

Tony sucked in a deep breath and sighed, running one calloused hand through his hair (the left one to be precise). The weather was hot, unbearably so and he would have much preferred to be back at the Avengers headquarters, the wonderfully air conditioned headquarters. But no, Thor had to come in charging and wreaking the main room (again, dear fuck the expenses caused by that Thunder god were stacking up). 

Six hours ago they had all been sitting, cool as cucumbers licking and eating various cooling consumables, (who knew Tash liked strawberry ice-cream THAT much). And suddenly Thor comes smashing through THE TOP FUCKING FLOOR WINDOW, Mjölnir first and completely destroying the couch in the process. And then to top that off, the brute (okay maybe that was a little harsh) opens his mouth and tells the team Odin has ORDERED them to come to Asgard for Loki’s trial type hearing thing. Which, by the way, completely goes against what Thor told us about Asgard rules on mortals entering before he took Loki back to the blasted realm. 

So yeah, here Tony is, stuck like a fucking loon in the middle of the desert waiting for some mystical sing from some douche named Heimdall. 

And yes. Tony is aware that he sounds like a whiny teenage bitch than the man he actually is. But still. It’s a fucking desert, you could fry an egg on Captain Spangles shield in this heat. And its been hours since they arrived here. Much to Fury’s…. Fury. 

“Heimdall! May we enter?” Thor yelled at the sky. For the 24th time, give or take a few yells. 

“You know, we should have brought some icepoles along” Clint said wistfully, adjusting his bow and shuffling on his feet. 

“My apologies friend, it seems there has been a hold up or a kind” Thor said gravely. 

“Yeah a four fucking hour hold u… Woah” Tony whined, cutting off with a dazed expression. “Holy fuck Nyan cat is attacking…”


	2. The rainbow bridge of clinking hoofs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Tony really gets nervous around horses.

(( Another short chapter today because I felt like writing a little bit more for you guys to read tonight. ))

So, after Tony had got over the initial shock of a fucking RAINBOW bridge opening up above his head and sucking them all into its depths (holy shit, it was more colourful than the gay pride festivals he sometimes attended), he was pretty cool with the whole Asgard shenanigan, by which of course he means both him and Bruce were practically drooling over the site while their scientific minds went haywire.  
Hey. It was a fucking golden city in another space realm thing, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? 

If Tony was going to get all emotional then he would probably say it was the most wondrous day in is life and he would never forget this moment as long as he lived and he was honoured. But Tony was anything but a emotional wreck when it came to ALIEN SPACE CITIES IN SPACE GOD DAMNIT. 

“So… I guess we have to admit Norse gods exist?” He joked, trying to break the silence as everyone took in the site.

“They do indeed” came the quiet voice of the gatekeeper, making most of the Avengers jump baring Natasha who just shot the man an icy glare. 

“Hiemdall!” Thor boomed with a massive grin, enveloping the man in a bonecrushing hug. Heimdall just stood there, expression blank (Natasha whispered ‘Kudos to the gatekeeper’ quietly to Tony and he chuckled). 

“My prince” Hiemdall nodded. 

“May I inquire as to what took so long Heimdall?”

“The Bifrost is still not working correctly, your journey here alone required a lot of power. You and your guests may not be able to leave for a couple of days after the trial” The man said, voice toneless.

Yep. He gave Tony the heeby jeebies. 

“That is a same my friends, but I’m sure you will enjoy my home! We will feast and drink late into the night, and tell the most fantastical of tales!” Thor boomed. 

“Drink?” Tony piped up hopefully, causing most of the avengers to roll their eyes.

“Aye! Asgaurd has some of the most finest of Ales and wines available in the nine realms”. 

“Well I’m game” Tony cheerfully said “So are we going to enter the wonderland now?”

Thor let out a laugh, clapping the gatekeeper on the shoulder as he strode out. “I hope that you all know the art of horse riding” he casually said, gesturing to the six massive white stallions waiting for them. 

Tony and Clint gave simultaneous audible gulps. 

Natasha nodded, walking up to the smallest stallion and patting its nose. “My mother taught me to ride” she said, voice quiet as she mounted the steed swiftly. 

Steve grinned widely and hopped up on to another. “It was part of my war training” he commented, turning the equine animal to face Asgard. 

Thor and Bruce both mounted a horse each without commenting. 

“Walking’s safer” Clint stated.

“Nonsense” Thor chuckled, bringing his stallion up next to Clint and picking the archer up by the collar of his shirt, depositing him on the rider less stallions back. The horse gave an angry nicker and set of at a fast trot to the city. 

“HOW TO YOU STOP THIS THING!” Clint screamed from the distance as the horse started picking up pace.  
Natasha rolled her eyes and took off after him.

“Man of Iron?”

Tony gulped.

Oh god no.

No.

Fuck that.

No.

“Technology safe. Animals dangerous.” Tony muttered.

“Nonsense” Thor said again, picking Tony up the exact same way he picked Clint up (Tony did not squeal, no he didn’t). 

Tonys horse gave a little huff, seemingly sensing its riders inexperience and fright. The animal took of at a lazy pace and Tony took the opportunity to look down.

Is the world supposed to tip that way? He wondered, watching in fascination as every time the horses hoof connected with the bridge a ripple of colour would be sent out. 

“Feels like glass, looks like light, acts light water” he mumbled absently, giving the horse a nervous pat. The horse gave a little nicker and increased its speed a little bit.

“Is it normal to feel seasick on a horse?” He called out, and Bruce grinned at him. 

Tony felt like this would be a long ride. Even if the City didn't seem THAT far away.


End file.
